The goal of this program of research is to improve the health of children working on farms. Across the 2.2 million farms in the United States, nearly 1.3 million children live, play, and work. In addition to children who live on America's farms and ranches, over a half million children who do not reside there work as hired farm labor. Despite the popular view of farms as pastoral and serene, farmers know that the daily challenges of weather and economy make their work and home environments less than ideal. The purpose of this pilot study is to examine the physical, psychosocial and economic consequences of farm work on children ages 10-12. This proposal directly addresses the NORA priority areas of special populations at risk, social and economic consequences of work, and indirectly, traumatic injuries. In particular, it examines the economic and social consequences of farm work performed by children ages 10-12 years. The proposed study also directly addresses Objective 6 of the National Action Plan of the Childhood Agricultural Injury Prevention Initiative, to "conduct research on costs, risk factors and consequences associated with children and adolescents who participate in agricultural work".This proposal falls within the focus area of the Great Lakes Center to protect the agricultural safety and health of farm families. Specifically, this proposal will provide the center with important information to address pesticide exposure of children, and to further understand acute unintentional injury and ergonomics of farm work performed by children. A cross-sectional survey of 330 children will be used to collect data on general demographics of the sample, stress and depressive symptoms, risk behaviors, previous injuries, economics, and psychosocial variables. The findings will provide the basis for developing and testing interventions to improve psychosocial outcomes of working farm children.